Dark Sky
by Daggerstar of Riverclan
Summary: Young Jason, after seeing his father leave to join the U.S. Army, feels he just saw the last of his father. 2 years later, his father comes back and he thinks everything is ok but his older brother has a surprise in store for him Rated T mostly, a few chapters rated M for graphic scenes and violence. Human warriors OCs
1. Allegiances

**Jason McCafferey/Smoke - Jaggedstorm**

 **Jet McCafferey- Jetstorm**

 **Sean McCafferey- Shardstar**

 **Samantha McCafferey - Splashfoot**

 **Rebecca McCafferey - River/Riverheart**

 **Nick "Flash" McCafferey - Flashstorm**

 **Wade Johnson - Snakeclaw**

 **Jack Cunningham - Reedpelt**


	2. Family Reunion

**Jason**

"Dad!" I yell as I see my father come home and I run to him and hug him.

"Jason, it's okay son. I'm here." My father Sean tells me. My eyes are red from crying and praying my father would come home.

"I missed you so much daddy. Mama didn't know if you'd come back!" I cry in his arms.

"It's okay buddy. I'm here, I won't leave you and your mother again. I promise buddy." He tells me and wipes my tears away.

"Hey Pops!" I look over at my older brother Jet who walks over and hugs our father. Jet was put in charge of me and Becky when Dad left and Mom had to go to work in the morning so it was us three and Jet's older than Becky by four years and Becky's older than me by four years so he got to watch us.

"Where's your mother?" Dad asks us.

"She's helping Becca with her homework." Jet replies before grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going Jet?" Dad asks him. Jet waits until he finishes adjusting his jacket before answering.

"I have a date tonight. I'm supposed to meet Skyla at her place at 7 so I need to get going." He replies before grabbing his keys and hat and he walks over to me and gives me a big hug.

"I'll see you in a bit little bro." He smiles before walking out the door and hops into his Hummer. I run outside and wave to my brother as he drives away before dad brings me inside.

 **Jet**

I turn on the radio as I drive and start jamming as Just Like You by Three Days Grace comes on.

"I could be mean, I could be angry. You know I could be just like you!" I happily sing along as I head to see Skyla. We have been dating since freshman year and now we are sophmores but my love for her is still as strong as it was when we first started dating.

 _(Flashback, Jet age 14)_

 _"Sky, we won!" I yell as I celebrate with the rest of the football team over our state win. My eyes fall to her, mostly because she's my best friend aside from my brother and sister but also because I secretly have a crush on her. I make my way over to her after the_ _celebration and pull her aside. "Sky there's something you should know."_

 _"There's something you should know as well Jet." She tells me and smiles. "I would like to be your girlfriend officially."_

 _I smile brightly and embrace her at her words. "Sky, you just made me the happiest person here." I smile before we share our first kiss._

 _(End Flashback)_

I pull the hummer into the driveway and hop out as I turn it off. Right away, I see Skyla waiting for me and she looks beautiful in her dress, her blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Hello beautiful." I smile as I walk up to her and we share a quick kiss

"You're a little late. What took you so long love?" She askes me with a smile

"My father came home today and we had a little reunion." I tell her happily


	3. Jet's Farewell

**_2001_**

 **Jason**

"Jet come on, you can't leave!" Rebecca tells Jet and I stand by my big sister as we don't want our brother to join the Army.

"I have to. It's my duty to protect our country from terrorists." Jet calmly replies as he puts on his camoflauge jacket.

"So that's it then? You're just going to leave your family? What about Jason? What about your girlfriend?" Rebecca glares at him

"Becky, it's not my choice. I need to go to protect what I care about." Jet replied as he put on his cap.

"Jet, Dad was gone for two years. Who knows how long you are going to be gone. What if you never come back? What will we do without you? What would Sky do without you?" Becky askes him and she is rewarded by Jet finally facing her

"I'll come back Becky. As for when, I do not know but I will return." He tells her before making his way to me.

"Hey buddy, be strong. Big brother is going to come back I promise. Take care of your sister okay buddy?" He askes me and I hug him with tears in my eyes

"Don't go Jet!" I cry into his shoulder

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay buddy. I'll come home. I'm gonna miss you buddy but be strong for me." He tells me as he hugs me and I see tears in his eyes as he gets up and leaves.

"Bye Jet." I cry as Rebecca embraces me

 **Jet**

 **Afghanistan**

"Private McCafferey! Front and Center!" My CO orders me. I head to the front of the squad and put my rifle at rest in my arms.

"McCafferey, you will be leading this attack. I'm trusting you to get it done."

"It will be done sir." I reply calmly though I'm not sure if I can handle it

"If this is done correctly, you will be promoted." Captain Brunswick tells me. I stand in front of my squadron and I smile.

"Alright men, let's go!" I yell before charging into the line of fire with my rifle drawn. Unfortunately we hit resistance from Afghan forces as we run through the frontlines. Two soldiers on my left are gunned down from machine gun fire but the carnage is not done there. A sniper bullet, at least I think, embeds it's armor penetrating casing in my chest. Though I bleed heavily, I still keep going through sheer adrenaline and willpower. I fire my M14 at the sniper and I watch as he falls. I eject the empty casing and make my way towards the objective. Another Afghan soldier attempts to strike me with his rifle but I parry and unload a round into his torso which causes him to fall dead. Just before I reach the objective, I feel a bullet go through my abdomen and I look up to see one of my squad mates holding his rifle at me.

"You're not going back to HQ alive McCafferey. Youll slow us down." He mocks me

"Why would you do this Aiden?" I demand, blood dripping from my wounds and my mouth

"I want that promotion so you die." He aims his rifle at me and I prepare for the worst but it never came. I open my eyes and see a knife sticking out of Aiden's chest, the steel blade soaked in blood.

"Sorry Aiden, we won't let you take what rightfully belongs to Jet." I watch amazed as one of subordinates pulls out his knife and Aiden falls dead.

Come on sir, let's get you back to base camp." My subordinate offers his hand which I take gratefully

 **Base Camp**

The surgeons work on removing the bullets from my torso, my abdomen cut open while I remain conscious.

"Easy Private. This will be over soon." The doctors tell me. The doc uses his tongs to grab one of the bullets and he has some trouble pulling it out which causes me to scream in agony. He struggles to pull it out and after what seems to be an eternity, he rips out the bullet and blood gushes from the wound.

"FUCK!!!!" I swear at a very loud level.

"That was only one bullet Private. We need to remove the other bullet." The doctor puts the bloody bullet in a small tray as he presses a cloth against my chest wound and the cloth is instantly soaked in blood. The doctor makes an incision into my chest and the tongs latch onto something but this time the bullet is deep in the flesh and the pull is much more painful.

"FUCK!!!!!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear repeatedly as the pain is unbearble.

"The bullet is wedged deep Private. This is gonna hurt like a hot son of a bitch." He tells me before he yanks with all his might.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs at the unbearable pain of the bullet being yanked from my chest.


	4. Discovery

**2005**

 **Rebecca**

 _"Becky, things aren't going so well in Afghanistan. Our regiment is having trouble getting supplies and I don't know how much longer we can last. I will write back as soon as I am able to. Take care little sis and tell Jace his big brother misses him. Tell Sky I miss her and I love her._

 _Your loving brother, Jet Vance McCafferey."_

My heart aches as I read Jet's letter. It's been four years since he left and our family has been worried sick. Though I'm most worried about Jason as he hasn't been the same since Jet enlisted. He isn't the same lovable boy I used to know, everyone who tries to talk to him is always answered with hostility and glares. What happened to the little brothet I remember? He died long ago and now he was replaced by a teenage pillar of hate, anger and bad influences. Everytime he comes home from school, we catch him smoking either cigarettes or marijuana. I hate him seeing him like this and when Jet comes home, he isn't going to like this either. I walk to my little brother's room.

"Jason? Buddy, we need to talk." I receive no answer and the door is locked so I can't get in so I run downstairs to the living room.

"Mom, Dad! Jason locked himself in his room!" I yell which makes mom and dad get up and we head back upstairs to get to him.

"Jason Seth McCafferey! Open the door!" Dad yells into the door but he isn't answered which results in him kicking the door down and he immediately stops in his tracks. I follow his gaze to the floor and I scream at the sight.

"Jason!" I run to my brother's side as I notice several cuts on his arms and neck. My little brother had attempted suicide


	5. Jet's Letter

**Rebecca**

"Why did you do that to yourself Jason?" I cry as i try to wake my baby brother.

"Becky, I'm sorry!" He cries into my arms. Even after everything that seemed to change about, he was still the little boy I had grown up being a big sister to.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Jason, it's okay." I hold him close to me as he continues to cry in my arms.

"They made me do it! They said if I didn't do it, they would do it themselves!" He cries

"Who's they?" Dad askes, obviously concerned

"Brandon and Tatum." Jason cries

"Grr, those two troublemakers again." Dad growls before the doorbell goes off and mom heads downstairs.

 **Samantha**

"Mrs. McCafferey, I have a letter from your son." The mailman tells me before handing me a small envelope. I open it and inside is a letter from Jet.

 _"Dear Mom, please tell Jase, Becky, pops and my beloved Sky the news. We fought long and hard here in Afghanistan but we won. I'm coming home tomorrow. See you all soon._

 _Your loving son, Lt. Jet Vance McCafferey."_


	6. Jet's Return

**Samantha**

I hold the letter to my chest as I silently cry. What would Jet think if he saw his little brother in his current state. My baby boy tried to take his life but I know in my heart, seeing his big brother will do him good especially after all these years without him around. I walk over to the phone and dial a familiar number.

"Skyla?" I ask

"Mrs. McCafferey! Hello!" She greets me over the phone and I smile as even without her boyfriend around she was still as friendly as ever.

"Skyla, I'm calling about Jet." I tell her

"Is he okay?" I hear the obvious worry in her voice and I can also hear panic.

"He's fine. He wanted me to tell you he's coming home tomorrow." I hear a squeal of excitement from her.

"When you see him, tell him I need to see him." She askes.

"I will. Don't worry." I reply before hanging up the phone and head upstairs.

 **Jet**

I board the plane as I prepare to head home to my family and my beloved Skyla.

"What are you going to do when you get back home sir?" One of my soldiers askes.

"First thing I'm going to do is this." I respond as I pull the ring out of my pocket

 **The following day**

 **Jet**

I knock at the door, hoping she answers. I sigh relieved when she opens the door.

"Jet!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around me and I embrace her.

"I'm here and I'm never leaving again." I tell her as I look into her eyes.

"There's something I want to ask you. Skyla, will you marry me?" I ask as I get to one knee and pull out the ring


	7. Wedding Day

**Jason**

"Jason, get ready sweetie." My mother tells me though my door is closed and my suit on my bed. I am overwhelmingly happily for my brother but I know I'll never be as lucky as him. He's getting married and Becky is engaged as well but I have no one to love or be there when I need them. Jet and Rebecca are the lucky ones; they found their soulmates but I haven't even found a girlfriend yet. Maybe I'm just not desirable to women or maybe I'm just not good enough. I'm not an athlete like Jet, I'm not a model (well I never wanted to be one) like Becky, I'm just not good at anything Jason. I grab the suit and quickly put it on before making my speaker and playing Burn Inside My Light by Mercy Drive. After the incident, I found myself listening to them ever increasingly frequently, their music helped me cope and I start singing along to it. Then my favorite song of all time comes on: I Walk Alone by Saliva.

"Yyyyeeeaaaaahhhhhhh! This television has a poison on it's breath. This counter culture of both wicked lives and death. It makes my eyes bleed every time I turn around. How will they all feel when I bring them to the ground? And I said, I walk for miles inside this pit of danger. A place where no one follows me, I WALK ALOOONNNE! HUH!"

"Jason, what are you doing?" Dad walks in and just falls silent as he watches me sing.

"I'm sick of all these people talking out their heads. I never understood a damn thing that they said. From words to actions never knowing what they're about. I guess I'll have to chew them up and spit them out and I said, I walk for miles inside this pit of danger. I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger. The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders. A place where no one follows me; I walk alone!" Dad just stares at me as I sing the song almost pitch perfect

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" He asks me.

"I guess it just comes to me, I never really gave it much thought." I reply

"Well we'll talk later. Come on, we need to get going for your brother's wedding." He tells me before heading downstairs

 **Jet**

"We gather here today to celebrate the union of these two souls. Do you, Jet, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks me.

"I do." I reply without hesistance.

"Do you, Skyla, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiles

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Skyla and I come together and share our first kiss as Mr and Mrs McCafferey.


	8. Jason's Rocket Launcher

**Jason**

"All right today, we have some Ultimate Football lined up for today." My PE teacher Mr. Jackson tells us though everyone calls him Coach Jackson as he is the Head Coach of our Varsity football team. Ever since the graduation of Kade Larson back in 2002, our QB position has flat sucked. Jet has urged me to join though I'm kind of hesitant about it because Kade lead us to the State Championship and I'm not the player he was, I can't throw for crap and my accuracy sucks.

"Jason, come on man. You're on my team." My friend Flash calls me over and I run over to take my place.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"You're our quarterback so full send it." Jack, another friend of mine, speaks up.

"Ok." I reply very hesitantly as we line up with Jack as my center.

"Ready, black 58 red, Omaha! Set hut!" Jack snaps the ball to me and I look for anyone open though the coverage is good but I see Flash open and I step back before I let the ball go flying to him downfield which he catches for the touchdown.

"Holy Shit! What kind of rocket launcher are you packing Jason?!" Jack runs over to me, completely astonished as am I as I never expected me to have such arm strength or accuracy. I watch as Coach Jackson comes over to me and pulls me aside.

"Jason how would you like to be our quarterback for Varsity?" He askes me. My jaw drops and I start smiling estacticlly.

"I'd love that!" I tell him excitedly

"We have one number left from the camp but I think it will fit you well."

"What number is it?" I ask

"Number 1."

 **Practice**

"Everyone listen up! Today we mark the start of a new era for the Blue Marlins, the Jason McCafferey era." Coach Jackson annouces to the team as I approach from behind him doning my new gear with my jersey on.

"McCafferey? Jet McCafferey's little brother? He's gonna clean house." Someone speaks up and it raises my confidence.

"Alright we're running shotgun, four verticals. Break." I break up the huddle and take my place in the shotgun formation.

"Ready, set, black 58, red 42, hurry, hurry, Omaha hut!" The ball is snapped to me but I don't see anyone open so I scramble to the outside and run. A cornerback comes at me but I spin around him and run past the first down marker. One of our linebackers tries to tackle me but I juke him out before the safety hits me, effectively ending my run at 48 yards.

"Man, Kade Larson ain't got nothing on McCafferey. Kid's got a rocket launcher for an arm and he's got some major wheels. He's taking us to State."


	9. Jason's Band

**Jas** **on**

"Hey Jason, we need to talk." Flash calls me over during passing period as we go to study hall in the commons.

"So everyone on the team has a nickname and now we just need one for you." Nick, which is Flash's real name, tells me.

"Well I don't know what to call myself but I am open to suggestions." I reply as I go back to my phone and open an app hoping my friend doesn't see it.

"Jace, is that a dating app?" He asks

"No." I quickly reply and put my phone away

"Jason." Flash levels me with a look

"Fine, I was on a dating site because I'm lonely." I tell him

"Dude, you'll find someone that's perfect for you. Those people on dating sites don't even care about you." Flash tells me

"I'll take your word for it." I reply though I don't meet his gaze as I rummage through my bag and find a picture of Jet and Sky looking happy together.

"That your brother and his wife?" Flash asks me

"Yeah that's Jet and Skyler. They're very happy together so is Becky and Stephen." I tell him before putting my earbuds in and listen to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold.

"I know someone has a crush on you." He tells me though I can't hear as my music is at full volume and I start silently singing along.

" _And when I think of all the places I just don't belong, I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far, I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife. Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here!"_ I sing somewhat out loud and Nick looks at me with wide eyes.

"I had no idea you could sing like that." He tells me right as I switch tracks to This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx:A.M.

" _Feels like your life is over, feels like no hope is gone, you kiss it all away, maybe, maybe, this is a second coming, this is a call to arms, you'll find us now and we'll be, wasted, wasted, hey, hey, hell is what you, make, make, rise against your, faith, faith, nothings gonna keep me down, even if it's killing you, because you know the truth, well listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, and this is gonna hurt, let it out, let it out, you can scream, and you can shout, keep your secrets in the shadows, and you'll be sorry, everybody's getting numb, everybody's on the run, listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, a_ _nd this is gonna hurt!_ " I sing along and Nick's eyes grow wider and everyone around me looks at me in awe.

" _You got your hell together, you know it could be worse, a self inflicted murder, maybe, maybe, you say it's all a crisis, you say it's all a blur, there comes a time you gotta, face it, face it, hey, hey, hell is what you, make, make, rise against your, faith, faith, nothings gonna keep you down, even if it's killing you because you know the truth, listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, and this is gonna hurt, let it out, let it out, you can scream and you can shout, keep your secrets in the shadows, and you'll be sorry, everybody's getting numb, everybody's on the run, listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, and this is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt,listen up, listen up, there's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, and this is gonna hurt, let it out, let it out, you can scream, you can shout, keep your secrets in the shadows, and you'll be sorry, everybody's getting numb, everybody's on the run and everybody's getting some, everybody's on the run,and this is gonna hurt, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, this is gonna hurt!_ " Nick, Jack and all my friends stare at me with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Holy hell." Jack says and I look over confused.

"What?" I ask

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Flash asks

"I guess I always had it in me." I reply

"Well I have a great idea. You, me, Jack and Wade can form our own band." Nick tells me.

"We'll call it Bloodreach." Wade speaks up.

"I like it." I reply


	10. Syndicate

On the way home for school, Flash, Wade, Jack and I are driving home in my Ford F-150 when I turn on the radio and I hear the most badass song I ever heard in my life, then and now: Denied by Sonic Syndicate. The guys start jamming and I start singing.

"There is nothing left for me, there is nothing left for you, there is nothing left at all, a wasteland of my mind, don't think you ever will see, don't think you ever will know, how much I actually cared about everything we shared , why the fuck did you lie then? Why in hell did you bring me down? Don't you realize? No one gets out of this place alive! Hasn't been screaming all these years, just to see the world crashing around me, maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control, I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher! You pulled me up from the dream. Let's compare scars you and I. You are always on my mind. I will never leave you behind. You broke my engagement to Solitude, and made me threw away the ring of retaliation! Maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never existThen why are we out of controlI see smoke from the Eden fireWatch it going higher and higher! Hasn't been screaming all these years just to see the world crashing around me! Maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never exist, hen why are we out of control? A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control? I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher! A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control, I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher!" Nick, Wade and Jack all cheer as I pull in the driveway and I have a stroke of genius.

"Guys, my nickname for football and for our band will be Syndicate." I tell them

"That's a badass name." Jack tells me as we hop out of the truck and I lock the doors.

"So who's up for a round of Madden?" I ask

"Don't you know it?" Nick laughs

 **Later**

"Alright, all the equipment is set up so let's practice." Wade announces before going to his drums.

"Ready one, two, three, four!" I yell before Nick and Jack play the base guitar and electric guitar to Denied and I start singing.

"There is nothing left for me, there is nothing left for you, there is nothing left at all, a wasteland of my mind, don't think you ever will see, don't think you ever will know, how much I actually cared about everything we shared , why the fuck did you lie then? Why in hell did you bring me down? Don't you realize? No one gets out of this place alive! Hasn't been screaming all these years, just to see the world crashing around me, maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control, I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher! You pulled me up from the dream. Let's compare scars you and I. You are always on my mind. I will never leave you behind. You broke my engagement to Solitude, and made me threw away the ring of retaliation! Maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never existThen why are we out of controlI see smoke from the Eden fireWatch it going higher and higher! Hasn't been screaming all these years just to see the world crashing around me! Maybe this life is overrated but I won't let the world burn around me! A situation like this, should never exist, hen why are we out of control? A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control? I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher! A situation like this, should never exist, then why are we out of control, I see smoke from the Eden fire, watch it going higher and higher!"


	11. Heartbreak

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 2009 Pacific Coast High senior graduation!" The principle, Mrs. Beck announces to the crowd. I hate ceremonies with a passion but at least I have Nick and Kelsey by my side. Kelsey and I have been dating for I think 5 months now and while I am thrilled to be graduating, I have a knot in my stomach but it's not from anxiety, something bad's going to happen, I just know it.

"You ready to be an adult Jace?" Nick askes me

"I guess though I feel like something bad's gonna happen." I admit

"You're probably overreacting, it'll be fine." He tells me

 _3 hours later_

I walk around the parking lot while I pull out a cigarette and light it. I smoke only because it helps me keep my stress down and it lets me forget the horrors of my day. As I hold the cig in my mouth, I pull out my mp3 player, put in my earbuds and play Cold by Crossfade.

 _"Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right! I never stopped to think of you! I'm always wrapped in things I can not win. You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me hiiiggghhh!_ " I sing as I take a puff as I see Nick come over to me and I turn down my music.

"You came out only for a smoke or because the school is too crowded?" He askes me

"All of the above." I tell him with the cigarette in my hand

"I'd tell you not to smoke but I'd be a hypocrite if I did. Plus I'm glad we gave up on our athletic careers. It's too much punishment and after what happened to Wade, our pact has not been broken yet." Nick tells me as memories of Wade come back to me.

 _(Flashback ~ Jason~ Senior Year ~State Championship game)_

 _"And it looks like Pacific Coast is on the verge of scoring for the eighth time today. McCafferey behind center, snaps the ball and hands it off to Johnson. Johnson taking off and oh my god that's a helmet to helmet hit from Kevins."_

 _"Personal foul, helmet to helmet, number 33 defense, half the distance to the goal, number 33 is disqualified."_

 _"Get the medics! Someone hurry!" I yell as I run over to Wade's fallen frame and I take off his helmet but as I cradle his head, I look at my hands and they are covered in blood. His blood._

 _"Wade, wake up please!" I plead to him though he was not getting up and I cry into his chest._

 _(End Flashback)_

"I still see his body at night when I fall asleep. He was too young to die." I tell him softly as I continue my cigarette

"His death affected us all though we're the only ones who remember it." Nick tells me as he smokes a cig as well.

"Where's Jack?" I ask

"He didn't come. He's still trying to get over his break up." Nick tells me as he takes a puff

"I wish I didn't come. Everyone's asking me 'Where's Wade? Is he still in the hospital?" I tell him

"Take it easy Jace. People can be assholes." He reassures me

"I need to find Kelsey." I tell him as I put out my cigarette

"I think she's by the field." He tells me as I get up and go to find her. I walk a bit as I look for her and soon I hear her voice and someone else's.

"Where's Jason?"

"Oh that worm that I was quote unquote dating? I could care less if he was here or even alive for that matter. All that I care about is you, Michael Kevins." After that, I run back to the parking lot and jump in my truck before speeding home. As I pull in, I run through the door and head to my room and lock the door before jumping in bed and bury my face in my pillow. She never loved me, she used me. She used me for her personal benefit. Why does everything happen to me?


	12. The Surprise

**Nick**

I knock on Jason's door softly. "Jace you okay buddy?" I ask but I get no answer and I turn the doorknob. To my surprise, his door is unlocked so I open the door and I see him lying on his bed. I can already tell he cried himself to sleep because his pillows are very, very wet.

"Jace, you okay?" I ask again

"No, I'm not." He tells me as he gets up, his blue eyes red from crying

"Mom and dad are worried about you Jace." I tell him softly.

"I know. She pretended to like me but she never really cared about me. She loves the guy who killed Wade!" He was starting to cry again and I put my arms around him to comfort my brother.

"It's okay Jace. It'll be okay. We'll get through this." I reassure him with a hug but I can tell he's reached potentially his limit. The ordeal happened only a few hours ago but he has been crying so much. I mean I understand this is so hard for him, I just never thought it was this hard for him. I hold him close as he continues to cry in my shoulder.

 _The next morning_

 **Jason**

I wake up in my bed, my pillow wet from crying all night. I slowly get out of bed and walk to my mirror. I look at my reflection in a mixture of sadness and disbelief. I have changed more than I realized especially in terms of facial hair. I have a full blown beard now! How the heck did that happen?! I had peach fuzz just last month! Well at least now I look more like dad now. I head downstairs and I find mom and dad talking in the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask my parents and dad gestures for me to sit next to him.

"Son, your mother has some news for you." He tells me and I turn to face my mother.

"What is the news mom?" I ask her before she smiles at me.

"Jason sweetie, you're going to be a big brother."


	13. Darkest Hour

**Jason**

"Really?!" I exclaim as the thought of being a big brother pushed my sorrows back into the depths of my mind. I can feel now is excitement and happiness.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I ask

"We don't know yet sweetie. We just got the results today so it's too early one to know." Mom tells me which I understand. Though I was more than happy regardless, I hadn't felt this happy since Jet came back home after Afghanistan. I walk over to mom and give her a hug as I cry tears of joy.

"Easy sweetie. It'll be okay." Mom soothes me

"Okay mom. I'm going to go for a walk for a little while." I tell her as I get up, grab my jacket and head for the door.

"Be careful sweetie." She tells me though I had no need to watch my back.

"I will be." I call back as I walk out the door. I look around as I hear faint thunder in the sky. I hadn't known it was going to storm but I just shrug and move on towards the lake. Pike Lake is my favorite place to be alone and just enjoy nature as it is super calming on the pier there. I turn around as I feel like someone is watching me but I think I'm just paranoid but I keep walking though as I do so, it starts to rain. I'm glad that I got my coat because if I didn't I might have looked and felt like a fish. As I walk onto the pier and gaze onto the blue waters of the lake, I hear footsteps behind me so I turn around and I gasp.

"You!" I glare at the person in front of me as I'm face to face with Wade's killer.

"Miss me?" He chuckles though I refrain from decking him right in the jaw.

"Why are you here?" I growl venomously at him which makes him chuckled more

"I'm here to stage a reunion." He smiles though I raise an eyebrow and fail to notice the switchblade he pulls out until he tries to swipe at me. I duck under the attack and tackle him to the ground. He fumbles for his weapon as I start raining blows onto him.

"This is for Wade!" I yell as I deliver a heavy right hand that nearly breaks his nose. I start to get up though a searing pain in my chest drops me to my knees and spit out blood. I look down at the switchblade in my chest and then at him as he gets to his feet and sucker punches me before he pulls out the blade and smirks as blood gushes from the wound and the blue waters turn scarlet with my blood. The last thing I see is the dark sky above me and then everything turns black.


	14. Tears Don't Fall

**Samantha**

Sean, myself, Rebecca and the boys are in the waiting room of the emergency room as we wait on word of my baby boy's condition. Jet paces to and fro while Nick presses himself into my arms as he cries. I want to cry myself as I never thought someone could be so curel and coldhearted to kill Jason's friend and now attempt to kill my baby boy.

"Mr and Mrs McCafferey we have news on your son." The doctor comes out to us and Sean stands up eagerly.

"How is he?" He askes

"He's in critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood and the blade punctured a lung after just missing his heart but he's conscious and wants to see you." The doctor tells us and I gesture for our children to follow as the doctor guides us through the hospital to Jason's room. Rebecca runs over to her baby brother's side and silently begins to cry.

"Jason?" She calls his name and he slowly turns his head and smiles weakly at her.

"Hey Becky." Rebecca holds her baby brother close as she cries into his shoulder.

"Jason, you shouldn't have gone out." She cries

"Becky, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was gonna happen." Jason tells her though I can see he is having a hard time breathing.

"You're going to be okay buddy. You are going to be okay." Jet tells his brother

"Jet, you be good to Skyler for me." He smiles slightly as his eyes close and his breathing ceases. I run to his side and cry into my baby boy's chest.

 **Jason Seth McCafferey was pronounced dead by stabbing at 8:35 p.m. on June 10th 2010. He is survived by his parents and siblings. Michael Kevins was arrested and sentenced to life for the murder of Jason McCafferey.**


	15. Smoke Rising

**Nick**

I can't believe Jason's dead. My brother and best friend, just gone like that, I hate it. I want him back but I can't have that. At least I have Jet and Becky still but I want Jason more than anything. But something catches my eye and I look at Jason's arms and notice the scars, or in this case, lack there of.

"Mom, Dad, remember the scars Jason got from his...accident?" I ask my parents as I try to find the right word for Jason's attempted suicide

"Yes Nick. Why?" Mom askes me and I point to his arms.

"The scars are gone, which means this isn't Jason." I tell her which prompts her to look at the person's arms and she notices the same thing.

"You're right Nick, the scars are gone. This isn't Jason." She tries to calm herself down and I try to think how the doctors could have messed this up.

 **Jason/** **Smoke**

My family has likely either buried the man I hired or found out I am not deceased by now. I couldn't afford to put them in danger for what I'm about to do. I had to change my appearance by dying my hair and giving it a trim so I didn't draw attention to myself. Michael Kevins murdered my best friend, tried to kill me and if my gut is right, he's going after my family next and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen. I am no longer Jason McCafferey, I am Smoke.


End file.
